Secret Love
by animeaddict195x
Summary: YAOI HieixKurama Kurama And Hiei find out eachothers deepest secret
1. Hello

Disclaimer: Ok ummmmmm...... I like dont own YYH I do own a poster of the gang and a Kurama action figure ; )  
  
SECRET LOVE  
  
HIEI'S POV  
You know me better than anyone else. I've never allow someone to look into my soul the way you have. You seem to know exactly what am feeling and you know who to help me deal with my feelings You know almost all of my secrets almost..... you don't know my deepest secret and I never plan to tell you how much I love you. We started as just fighting partners and then slowly developed into friends but now I seem to think of you as even more then that. So many times I've wanted to tell you but if you don't accept it destroy our friendship and I couldn't bear that. I couldn't stand never seeing you again never being near you. You open the bedroom door and look outside at me.  
KURAMA'S POV  
"Goodnight mother." I say kissing Shiori on the cheek.  
"Goodnight Shuich." my human mother replies.  
I walk up the stairs to my room anticipating the sweet dreams am sure to have about him. When I open the door I discover the very demon I was thinking about perch on a branch outside my window. I open the window to let him in.  
"Hello Hiei" I cant stop a big smile from forming on my face. This is the very time in two that I've seen him and I've really missed him. His answer is a grunt which I take as a hello. Just the sight of him cases me to blush. I feel my checks growing warm and quickly turn around.  
HIEI'S POV  
He lets me in and say hello. For some reason he quickly turns around. The turn look almost like a dance. He swiftly flicks his beautiful red hair over his shoulder. Why dose that damn fox have to be so graceful?  
"How have you been?" He asks.  
"Hn" I reply. He sits down on his bed and looks at me.  
"Got any sweet snow?" I ask  
"Well , Yes but Shiori thinks Im asleep and she would find it very strange ifI went to get some now. Sorry, Hiei." 


	2. Goodnight

DISCLAIMER: AHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I DON'T OWN!!!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAH I AM the slowest typer I the whole entire WORLD!!!! Chapter 1 was going to be longer but I kind of got tired of typing and SO just stopped : )  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
I sit down and Hiei asks if I have any sweet snow. I let out a little laugh and say "Well , Yes but Shiori thinks Im asleep and she would find it very strange if I went to get some now. Sorry, Hiei."  
"Shiori? Oh yeah your ningen mother." there was a pause then he asked "Why do you try to be someone not?" I looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "I mean why do you act like a ningen when you clearly belong to the Makai?"  
"I am mostly ningen Hiei, Im reminded of it everyday I have to live In this frail human body" I replied.  
"Im not talking about your body baka fox. You still have the spirit of a demon. I don't know why no one else can see it but I do. 15 years of living in the ningekai cant change a 500 year life style. You can fool the others but I can tell your still completely Yoko. And even if I was talking about your body there's no ningen as graceful or as beautiful as you, kitsune."  
I was complete shocked. Not only was the little fire demon been taking a lot more then usual, but his last words made my cheeks grow hot again. I had been told that many time by the ningen girl and even some of the boys, but I never expected to hear something like that coming from his sweet, beautiful lips. I began to wonder what he'd tasted like when my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rain beating down on the roof.  
"You what to stay here tonight?"  
"Hn"  
"You can have the bed Ill take the floor"  
HIEI'S POV  
He looks shocked and neither of us speak. The silence is unbearable What is he thinking? Assuming that he doesn't what me there anymore I turn to leave and it starts to rain.  
"You what to stay here tonight?"  
"Hn"  
"You can have the bed Ill take the floor"  
"No" I say not wanting him to have to sleep on the hard floor. " I'm use to sleeping on hard tree limbs I wouldn't be able to sleep on the bed."  
He gives me a pillow and blanket. I lay down on the floor and fall asleep. 


	3. Oh!

Disclaim: Guess what I STILL don't own YYH *tear*!! I wish I did caues that was just rock but I don't*sob* WAH!!! Hey I was actually awake when I wrote this one usually a write at 12:00 at night LOL!!!  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
Hiei is asleep but I cant sleep I want him so bad and Yoko's in the back of my mind whispering little nasty thing I could and want to do to him right now. I know Yoko's right Hiei knows how powerful I am and would be submissive to any demand I made of him. I lean over and look at him. He looks so cute tangled in the blankets. He has his shirt off and I can't stop myself from surveying his muscular body. I hear him make a small noise then he mutters my name. I get of the bed and sit on the floor next to him and begin stoking his cheek. He slowly opens his eyes then he opens his mouth to speak. I seize the opportunity and before he can get the words out I swiftly scoop down capturing his lips with mine.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
A light touch grazes my cheek. I open my eyes to find Kurama leaning over me. I try to ask what that damn kitsune thinks he's doing but before I can get the words out I find his lips on mine his tongue in my mouth. My shock cause me to run out of breath quickly and I pull away.  
He leans over me whispering seductively into my ear "It must be very uncomfortably on the floor" then he motions for me to get in the bed a playful smile crossing his lips.  
For a moment a thought plays across my mind that maybe he's has fallen I love with me like I have with him. Then I come back to my sense I'm the "forbidden child" destined to live a life of solitude and he is the great Yoko Kurama he's has had many lovers before I was just another one of his toys. Yet I still silently complied with his demand. He climbs on top of me, slowly running his elegant fingers over my body making me shiver. As I expected he was as skilled at touching as he was at every thing else. He pins me to the bed. His eyes are filed with hungry and lust that makes me well...scared.  
KURAMA'S POV  
I run my hands down his side and smile as he shiver under me. I begin kissing his neck and feel his hands in my hair. Then I move my hands from his waist to his shoulders, push down on them, and pinning the small fire demons upper body to the bed. I push my waist on his pinning his lower body to the bed. I find his lips with mine then, I look up to see his reaction and find a hint fear in his eyes. Afraid I'm being to rough with him I roll over and gently up him to my side.  
HIEI'S POV  
I rest my head on Kurama's chest. His breath tickles the back of my neck. "I love you." I whisper.  
"I love you too" He replies.  
"Really"  
I must of sounded surprised because he said "Yes I though I had made that quite obvious"  
"Oh, I though....well you've been in ningekai so long that... I though you... just wanted to have some fun."  
  
He began laughing hard. "I love you Hiei" he reassured me. Then he kissed me on the forehead. I stared at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
I just continue then, said" God, your beautiful."  
He smiled pushing me over so he was on top of me again.  
"Baka Fox" 


	4. meet the friends

HIEI'S POV  
I open my eyes to find my dear, sweet kitsune smiling down at me.  
"Good Morning" He says.  
I smile back at him. Life seems so perfect right now. I wish I could lie here forever. Kurama as if reading my thoughts says, "We have to get up."  
"Why?"  
"Yusuke just called apparently him and Kwabara need our help on a mission. They want us to meet them at Yusuke's house."  
"Lets just forget about them."  
KURAMA'S POV  
"Hiei" I shake my head, "We need to go."  
"Come on Kurama." he begs. I feel his hand crawl down my stomach to my crotch. He reaches his goal and rubs hard. I can't help but let out a moan of pleasure.  
"Oh...Hiei!...no No! We have to go!" I push him off me and stand up. Before I have time to take a step away from the bed Hiei's hands are on my hips and he pulls me back down. I sit up and Hiei lays his head in my lap. I stroke his hair. He looks up at me.  
"If we get up now then I might wake up from this dream."  
"I assure you this is not a dream, Hiei."  
"Prove it."  
I lean over and kiss him "Did that feel real enough?"  
"Hn"  
HIEI'S POV  
We stand get up and I search the ground for my clothes with no success.  
"Kurama?"  
"Yes."  
"Where are my clothes?"  
"Oh, I figured they were dirty so I put them in the washer while you were sleeping. I never had a chance to put them in the dryer so there probably still wet."  
"And what am I suppose to wear?"  
Kurama wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. His warm breath pours across my neck. "I prefer you without clothes." he whispers.  
"I was being serious."  
"So was I."  
"I thought we had to leave."  
"Yeah, we do. I'll go find something for you to wear." Suddenly the comforting heat coming from Kurama's body is gone and I turn around to see him digging though his closet. He pulls out a pink shirt and holds it up.  
"How about this?" He asks.  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
"Please, You'd look so cute in it." He shoves it in my face then throws me a pair of black slacks. He on a pair of tight jeans and a white button up dress shirt that contrasts wonderfully with his beautiful red hair.  
"Put it on ...Please." I look down at the clothes he gave me. He really wants me to wear the. I cant refuse him anything so I slip the clothes on and hesitantly look in the mirror.  
Kurama looks at me. "You look hot." I have to admit it does look pretty good on me and Kurama likes it so I guess I'll wear it.  
"I'll meet you outside."  
"Hn." I exit though the window.  
YUSUKE'S POV  
Kwabara and me are sitting in the floor playing PS2 waiting for Hiei and Kurama to arrive. I'm in the process of whipping Kwabara's ass at WWF when the doorbell rings. I put the game on pause and go answer the door. Kurama and Hiei are stand in the doorway holding hand! Hiei notices me staring and quickly pulls away. The next thing I notice is Hiei's pink shirt. I open my open to yell ' Holy Shit!' but my eyes catch Hiei's death glare and I quickly stop myself. I invite them in. This is really strange I have a feeling this will be a interesting meeting.  
"Hey! Yusuke look I win!" Yells Kwabara.  
"What the hell? Why did you turn pause off I was about to win!"  
Kwabara looks up at the new arrivals and starts crackling up "Nice shirt, shortie."  
"Moron" Hiei mutters.  
"Boton should be here soon to tell us about our mission." I say.  
All the sudden Boton pops out of nowhere. "Hey guys!"  
She starts the meeting. Kwabara and me sit on the couch as Hiei takes his usual position of leaning against the wall. Kurama sits on the love seat.  
BOTON'S POV  
I start the meeting and everyone seems to be paying attention with the exception of Hiei who probable has no idea what I'm talking about because he seems to be staring at Kurama. About half way through the meeting Kurama motions to Hiei and Hiei walks over and sits next to him. There's definitely something going on here. Kurama then proceeds to slip his arm around Hiei's waist. I always though there was some sparks between them but I've never seen them act like this.  
KURAMA'S POV  
Hiei's been staring at me the whole meeting. I know he's thinking about the same things that are occupying my mind. I wish I could hold him in my arms and kiss him. I motion for him to come sit next to me and I slipped my arm around his waist. Then I try to turn my attention back to the meeting. Something about a demon that killed a entire kindergarten class. When the meeting ends I drag him into the kitchen.  
"Do you have any idea what our mission is?"  
"No I wasn't paying attention."  
"I noticed."  
"Your just so distracting." he slowly pushes me against the wall and kisses me. His tongue slides against my lips begging for entrance. I part my lips and he plays with the inside of my mouth. We somehow end up on the floor.  
"Well, your feisty today!" I say before we begin kissing passionately. He starts unbuttoning my shirt.  
"Hiei, were in Yusuke's kitchen!"  
"I don't care." He says.  
Feeling a sudden need to be in control I turn him over so I'm on top of him.  
"God, I love you." Hiei hisses.  
He finishes taking off my shirt and I do the same with his.  
YUSUKE'S POV  
"Where did Kurama and Hiei go?" asked Kwabara.  
"I think they went to get something to drink." Boton answers.  
"They've been in there for a long time maybe they can't find what they want I'll go hel..." I stop hearing a sound coming from the kitchen. "Did you hear that?"  
"What?" asks Kwabara.  
"Shhh... Listen." Whispers Boton.  
"OH...Kurama.... not here."  
"I thought you said you didn't care."  
"But they'll... Ohhh... Hear us."  
"Then be quiet."  
I storm into the kitchen. Kurama was on top of Hiei both of them had their shirts off. Kurama was sucking on one of Hiei's nipples. Hiei's hand where in Kurama's hair and one of Kurama's hand were around his neck the other one was attempting to unbutton Hiei's pants.  
"Shit!" I yell and I quickly cover my eyes. Kwabara had fainted beside me.  
"Oh my!" Boton exclaims. "Well Yusuke, I think they found wanted."  
KURAMA'S POV  
"I'm not going out there."  
"We have to Hiei, unless you'd prefer sitting in this kitchen all day."  
"We can leave through the back door."  
"I think we should talk to them."  
"Hn."  
Hiei and I go into the living room and I can feel everyone eyes on us.  
"So.um." Yusuke stutters trying to find the right words. "I'm not trying to be rude but, I think the two of you should leave just so we can have time to get use to the idea of you two. together."  
"Sorry about this." I say as I turn to leave.  
Hiei and I get outside and begin to walk to my house in silence. Hiei looks up and gives me one of his death glares.  
"What? It's not my fault." He continues staring." If I remember correctly you're the one who started it."  
"You're the one who wouldn't stop."  
"Well if you could have just been a little quieter." There's a pause then I quietly say. "Ok, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
"Hn" is the only response I get. I take that for a yes but just to make sure I put my arm around his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. "So everything's ok, right?"  
"Yeah." He answers leaning his head against my shoulder.  
BOTON"S POV  
"So there really a couple."  
"Wait! There together as in like there boyfriends!" Yells Kwabara.  
"Yeah, were where you the pass hour?" Yusuke asks. "You know the meeting where they where cuddling and then the scene in the kichten."  
"I.I thought it was just a sick joke. Oh. I get it you guys are in on the joke aren't you."  
"I think they look kind of cute together." I say ignoring Kwabara's ranting. Yusuke pushes back to curtain and looks though the window to watch the other two boys walk down the street together then nods in agreement.  
"This has got to be a joke this is sick and wrong. I can't believe this is happening. Yew why aren't you guys as freaked out about this as I am? YEW.this is gross...." 


End file.
